Demon Lady Giuloreen
Giuloreen is a Demon Lady who was a princess of Mareistris in the past. She's the villain of The Fantasy of Zelfine: Shineward Sword. She's evil, but sometimes nice and loveable. Giuloreen has a twin brother, except they aren't borned in the same day and year, but they have the same age, the same powers and same personalities, her twin brother is the villain of The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, his name is Demon Lord Ghirahim. Everyone calls her Ghiraher, because they though Giuloreen is Ghirahim's genderbent, but that's not true. Not only everyone calls her like that, they always call Giuloreen a copy / clone of Ghirahim. She has the older version of herself, with a messy hair, a girlish dress, red eyes, a bow on her head and she hates it so much. Giuloreen is the Queen of Demons and the queen of Diamondestria. History In Mareistris, 2011, there was a princess in a beautiful crystal palace with wings, a pink dress and a white hairbow called Giulia Areen. She was kind, sweet and loveable. Giulia had a BFF called Queen Alinka of Naturia kingdom, they always have good time together. One day, there was a ceremony in Mareistris kingdom and Giulia is so happy to see her citizens very excited. But saddly, the sky was turning dark and the citizens got scared, Giulia got shocked. Then it appeared with thunder and storms a dark queen who wants to rule the world, she's called as Queen Demisa. Demisa said she wants to turn Giulia Areen into her demon sword. Giulia Areen tried to fly fastly but Demisa has cought her. Demisa fulls Giulia with demon powers and then takes up her sword and then... SWING! She put the sword on Giulia's heart, but she isn't dead. The citizens gasped and got scared again. Giulia lands down hardly. Her hair is going to turn white and purple and Giulia was looking very scared shivering her hands. Her dress turns into a suit, her wings disappears, her eyes turns violet and then a big flash appeared while she started screaming. After the flash, she fell down so hard, the citizens are shocked while the guards are trying to protect them. Giulia was crying... but then she started to laugh evily saying she's not a pinky princess anymore. Demisa, as she is inspired of her actual name, decided to call her new Demon Lady Giuloreen. All the citizens and guards left the Mareistris kingdom and right now we're seeing it empty and oldy. Giuloreen started to be the villain of The Fantasy of Zelfine: Shineward Sword, Lil' miss Giuly and The Trifairy until she gave up on the Dark Prince. After these quests Alinka had them, Demisa found Demise's demon sword, and she decided to make for Giuloreen a new twin brother. Demisa finally she made the demon sword alive, as we can know now, his name is Demon Lord Ghirahim, and she wanted to show it to Giuloreen. When Giuloreen and Ghirahim saw each other for the first, they screamed of shock. Demisa known it they're both evil demon sword and hate each other... sometimes. We can say they love each other 50% and hate each other... also 50%. Later on, Giuloreen got to be the Queen of Diamondestria. And this is her history. About Giuloreen Name: Giuloreen (Giulia Areen in the past) Full title: '''Demon Lady Giuloreen (but she's not that fussy) '''Age: '''17 '''Twin brother: '''Demon Lord Ghirahim '''Good facts: '''Nice, loveable, creative, kind, generous, mischivieous (I'm not sure) '''Bad facts: '''Boastful, evil, crazy, sissy '''Secret obsession: '''Fluttershy ' from MLP:FiM '''Likes: '''Her brother (sometimes), drawing art, sharing, her friends, ruling her kingdom '''Dislikes: '''Her brother (sometimes), getting dirty, when everyone hates her secret favourite MLP character Quotes *''You may call me Giuloreen *''No! I don't love my twin brother!'' *''Fabulous!'' *''OH ON MY CRYSTAL DIAMONDS!!!'' *''NOBODY HATES MY LITTLE SWEET FLUTTERCUTIE!!!'' *''WHERE IS MY HAIRBOW?!'' Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Fanon Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Fabulous woman Category:Fantasy of Zelfine Category:Article list Category:Lady Category:Villains Category:Skyward Sword Category:Shineward Sword